1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges, and more particularly to an angle-limiting hinge that facilitates fabrication and is capable of limiting a rotational angle of a cover relative to a base of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are widely used by people for various applications and uses and comprises a cover, a base and at least one hinge. The hinge is mounted between the cover and the base to allow relative rotation of the cover and the base and allow the cover to cover the base to reduce a footprint of the notebook and raise portability.
However, due to frequent opening and closing, the conventional hinge is susceptible to wear and requires complex metallic assembly wherein errors may occur leading to defective hinges, and stages may be slowed by overly complex or unreliable procedures. The complex metallic assembly is further complicated when rotational angle-limit functions are integrated into hinge design.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an angle-limiting hinge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.